Be Act Play
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (All B.A.P's Official Couples) Cerita-cerita ringan tentang momen-momen couple B.A.P setelah mengadakan Be. Act. Play Day 1 Japan Tour at Tokyo! #BangHim #DaeJae #JongLo. A/N : #5YearsWithBAP! SO PROUD OF OUR BOYS!


**Be. Act. Play.**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _All B.A.P members. B.A.P_ _ **OFFICIAL**_ _COUPLES!_

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

FF untuk memuaskan segala cinta Manda terhadap B.A.P. Okey, mungkin FF ini bakal ngarah banget ke **PWP** , terinspirasi dari _Be. Act. Play_ semalam. A **romance** , **friendship** , and **family** FF. #5YearsWithBAP !

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE.

Direkomendasikan baca FF ini sambil dengerin _B.A.P – Happy Birthday_. Love them so much

.

.

" _B.A.P's father is not here today, so the mother is deputy leader for now!" –Himchan, representing Yongguk._

 _/feeding Youngjae a strawberry from his birthday cake./ –Daehyun._

" _HAHAHAHAHAHA!" –Jongup to Junhong who dances unsynchronizedly in Yongguk's part._

.

.

 **DAEHYUN – YOUNGJAE**

"Aku masih bisa merasakan euforia tadi. _No joke_!"

Daehyun merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur, dengan tangan terentang dan mata yang terpejam. Tubuhnya menghadap langit-langit kamar tempat mereka menginap. Oh, ya, B.A.P sedang mengadakan _concert tour_ bertajuk _Be. Act. Play_ yang dimulai di Tokyo semalam.

SRET

Daehyun membuka satu matanya, dan mendapati seseorang yang merebahkan diri di sampingnya. Tubuh itu menyamping, menghadapnya, dengan kepala yang bersandar nyaman pada lengan kekarnya.

Yoo Youngjae.

"Hey, _birthday boy_.."bisik Daehyun, membuat Youngjae membuka matanya pelan dan menatap wajah Daehyun yang menghadapnya.

"Hai.."sapa Youngjae, kemudian kembali memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan tertidur begini. Punggungmu bisa sakit."

Daehyun menarik tangannya pelan, membuat Youngjae membuka matanya dan menarik tubuhnya lebih ke tengah kasur. Daehyun merebahkan dirinya, menyandar pada kepala kasur sehingga Youngjae bisa dengan mudah bersandar pada dada bidangnya. Daehyun mendekap Youngjae erat, dan empunya mendekap pinggang Daehyun erat—menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang itu.

"Kau benar-benar lelah, hm?"tanya Daehyun, dan Youngjae mengangguk pelan.

"Aku berpikir bahwa penampilanku hari ini tidaklah bagus."gumam Youngjae, membuat Daehyun mengernyit.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang membuatku tidak fokus hari ini, Jae. Mana bisa kau mengatai dirimu sendiri tidak bagus?"sergah Daehyun, membuat Youngjae—entah kenapa—terkekeh.

" _Well_ , aku hanya merasa bahwa aku belum berusaha keras hari ini."ucap Youngjae, membuat Daehyun tersenyum dan tidak tahan untuk tidak mengecup pelipis _namja_ manis itu.

Youngjae mengeratkan dekapannya, dan Daehyun mempersatukan kening mereka. Keduanya memejamkan mata, menikmati momen yang tengah mereka lalui berdua di kamar hotel itu.

"Besok akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Istirahatlah, _birthday boy_."ucap Daehyun, dan diangguki oleh Youngjae.

"Bisakah kau menjauhkan wajahmu, Jung Daehyun?"tanya Youngjae, masih dengan mata terpejam.

Daehyun terkekeh melihat mata terpejam Youngjae, sejurus kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup kedua kelopak mata yang tertutup itu. Youngjae membuka matanya, menatap wajah Daehyun yang dekat dengannya—sangat dekat, hingga hidung mereka saling beradu.

CHU

Sementara Youngjae masih membuka matanya, Daehyun mengecup bibir tebal Youngjae. Kedua lengan kekarnya mendekap Youngjae, dan _namja_ manis itu mendekap dada Daehyun semakin erat. Youngjae memejamkan matanya, menikmati ciuman sederhana itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang saatnya tidur."

.

.

 **YONGGUK – HIMCHAN**

BRUK

Himchan merebahkan dirinya di atas _single bed_ kamar hotelnya. Dia yang paling terakhir masuk kamar, karena barusan dia selesai berdiskusi dengan staf mengenai penampilan B.A.P selanjutnya untuk _Be. Act. Play_ hari kedua.

Himchan mendekap guling yang ada di depannya, menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Dia menghela nafas pelan, kemudian meraih ponsel yang ada di meja nakas depannya. Foto yang terpampang di sana, entah kenapa berhasil mengembalikan _mood_ -nya.

Foto _selfie_ -nya dengan Bang Yongguk, _leader_ B.A.P yang kini tengah vakum karena sedang sakit.

" _Aish_ , tanpamu di sini aku kesepian sekali."gumam Himchan, kemudian menaruh ponselnya malas.

Himchan menatap ke arah tirai jendela kamarnya yang menutupi kaca tersebut, warna _peach_ -nya sedikit menenangkan pikirannya yang dilanda kegalauan. Oh, dirinya benar-benar rindu dengan sosok _father of B.A.P_ itu.

"Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan, belum?"gumam Himchan, entah kepada siapa.

Himchan berharap kata-katanya itu sampai pada _namja_ nun jauh di sana.

Dan sepertinya, dia berhasil.

PIP PIP

Layar ponselnya menyala, menandakan sesuatu yang sampai. Himchan mengernyit. Malam begini ada yang masih mengontaknya? Dia bahkan sudah menggerutu duluan.

"Sial. Jangan sampai itu staf tadi siang."gumam Himchan.

Himchan menyalakan layar ponselnya, dan sedetik kemudian matanya terbelalak kaget. Tubuhnya langsung berubah jadi posisi duduk, dan dia menatap layar ponselnya dengan kaget.

 _Bbang is requesting a video call_

" _MY GOD_!"pekik Himchan, seperti _yeoja_ yang baru saja di- _notice_ _bias_.

Tanpa babibu lagi, Himchan langsung mengklik _video call_ itu, mengangkatnya.

PIP

" _Annyeong, sunshine."_

Himchan menatap layar ponselnya dengan antusias, dan senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Sosok di seberang sana membuatnya sumringah sekali—tidak peduli apakah dia terlihat buruk karena kelelahan akibat konser dan sebagainya. Tidak, Himchan tidak pernah memasang wajah lelah untuk sosok itu.

Hanya untuk Bang Yongguk seorang.

" _Kau sudah makan? Sedang apa?"_ oh, Yongguk bertanya duluan.

"Aku sedang di kamar, istirahat. Aku sudah makan. Kau?"tanya Himchan, sembari merapikan poninya yang agak berantakan.

" _Khkhkh, kau terlihat mengantuk. Apa aku menelpon di saat yang tidak tepat?"_

"TIDAK! _I mean_ , aku baik-baik saja. Santai saja!"sergah Himchan, cukup cepat juga.

Yongguk terkekeh di seberang ponsel sana, wajahnya memancarkan kerinduan dan cinta yang besar pada Himchan. Himchan terus tersenyum, dan dia benar-benar senang karena Yongguk yang menelponnya duluan.

"Jangan lupa meminum obat yang diberi dokter. Harus habis! Oh, dan hari ini _Be. Act. Play_ berjalan dengan lancar!"ucap Himchan, seperti seorang anak yang memberi laporan kegiatannya pada sang guru.

Lagi-lagi, Yongguk dibuat gemas oleh tingkah Himchan yang manis dan menggemaskan.

" _Aku sudah minum obat, saat ini aku sedang istirahat di balkon kamar. Aku sedang memandang langit Seoul. Rasanya beda sekali karena kau tidak ikut memandangnya."_

Himchan turun dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah jendela balkon.

SREK

WUSH

Ia membuka jendela itu, dibuat agak kaget dengan dinginnya udara Jepang. Ia meraih jaket bombernya, kemudian memakainya dan berjalan ke balkon. Ia memandangi pemandangan Tokyo yang begitu indah di malam hari, dengan Yongguk masih menelponnya.

"Aku juga memandangnya. Hari ini cerah. Aku bisa lihat samar-samar bintang di sana."ucap Himchan, dengan wajah memandangi langit yang cerah dan cukup berawan itu.

" _Aku senang ternyata kau masih hobi memandang langit."_

Ucapan Yongguk membuat Himchan terkekeh.

"Langit itu penuh dengan magis, Yongguk. Kau seakan-akan terserap olehnya yang begitu indah dan menakjubkan. Tuhan sangat luar biasa bisa membuat langit seperti ini."gumam Himchan, sepertinya dia benar-benar tengah _mengarungi_ langit malam Tokyo.

" _Kata-katamu indah, Hime. Aku terinspirasi untuk membuatkan lagu berdasar kata-kata itu."_

"Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya kata-kata biasa."ucap Himchan, dengan wajah menahan senyum yang sangat kentara.

" _Tidak, aku sungguh-sungguh. Jika aku sudah bertemu manager hyung dan sudah sembuh total, aku akan membuatkan lagu untuk kata-kata itu."_ oh, rasanya Himchan benar-benar bahagia mendengar nada serius itu keluar dari mulut Yongguk.

"Terserah dirimu, Bbang. Jangan lupa untuk memperhatikan kesehatanmu."ucap Himchan, membuat Yongguk tersenyum.

" _Bagaimana kabar anak-anak?"_ tanya Yongguk, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka bekerja keras hari ini. Aku bangga pada mereka."ucap Himchan seraya menatap ke arah layar ponselnya.

" _Istirahatlah. Sudah malam."_

Himchan tersenyum, dan mengangguk. Ia menaruh tangan kanannya di atas bibirnya, kemudian melakukan _flying kiss_ ke arah layar ponselnya—untuk Yongguk, tentunya.

"Mimpi indah."ucap Himchan, membuat Yongguk juga tersenyum.

" _You too, princess."_

KLIK

Dan percakapan manis itu berakhir dengan indah, dengan langit malam antara Seoul dan Tokyo yang menjadi saksinya.

.

.

 **JONGUP – JUNHONG**

"Hahhh, lelah sekaliii!"

Jongup mendudukkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi, kemudian sedikit memejamkan mata dan menerawang ke arah langit-langit ruangan hotel itu. _Damn_ , menari selama lebih dari 4 jam nyatanya membuatnya cukup kelelahan, padahal itu baru hari pertama.

"Kau tak apa, _hyung_?"

Jongup membuka kedua matanya, menyadari kehadiran dari Choi Junhong, _magnae_ dari B.A.P. Junhong menarik sebuah kursi, kemudian duduk di hadapan Jongup. Jongup mengangkat satu alisnya heran.

Pasalnya, Junhong membawa dua buah minuman kaleng.

" _Hyung_ mau? Aku berpikir kalau hari ini melelahkan, makanya aku langsung mengambilnya dari kulkas."ucap Junhong, menyadari keheranan Jongup.

"Aih, kau baik sekali."

Junhong menyerahkan satu kaleng minuman kepada Jongup, dan Jongup menerimanya dengan senang hati. Jongup membuka tutup kaleng itu, kemudian langsung mengarahkannya ke mulut.

Kalau saja Junhong tidak menyelanya, mungkin Jongup sudah menghabiskan minuman itu.

" _Ya_ , _hyung_ , kita harus bersulang dulu!"ucap Junhong, dengan wajah agak cemberut.

"Ah, _jinjja_? _Aish_ , aku kehausan!"ucap Jongup, entah kenapa tingkah Junhong membuatnya terkekeh.

"Ayolah, _hyung_!"

Oke, sekarang Junhong sedang memamerkan _aegyo_ andalan khas _magnae_ -nya pada Jongup. Jongup menahan nafas. Dia selalu saja kalah setiap kali Junhong menampilkan _aegyo_ -nya— _like it is his weakness_.

"Ayolah, _hyuuuuuung_.."oke, Junhong mulai merajuk-rajuk.

" _Aish_ , oke, oke! Cepatlah!"ucap Jongup, dengan wajah menyerahnya—sial, lagi-lagi dia kalah.

Junhong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, kemudian langsung meraih ponselnya dan menempatkan tangannya di udara—untuk bersulang dengan Jongup. Jongup meraih minuman kalengnya juga, kemudian menempatkannya untuk bersulang bersama.

" _CHEERS_!"sahut Junhong.

CKLIK!

Suara kamera ponsel terdengar, dan Junhong tersenyum riang menyadari bahwa hasil jepretannya tidaklah buruk. Junhong langsung membuka akun _twitter_ -nya, tak lama kemudian mem- _posting_ foto yang baru saja dia ambil.

"Aih, kau benar-benar..."gumam Jongup, menyadari isi _postingan_ Junhong yang langsung diserbu beribu-ribu _like_.

Jongup juga turut menarikan jarinya di atas layar ponsel, membalas _postingan_ Junhong. _I mean_ , mereka benar-benar aneh, ya?—padahal mereka duduk berhadap-hadapan, hm.

" _Ya_ , _hyung_!"

Jongup terkekeh, menyadari bahwa Junhong sudah melihat balasannya di _twitter_. Tidak terima dengan balasan Jongup, Junhong langsung meraih ponselnya dan membalas Jongup juga.

Keheningan itu berlangsung selama 5 menit.

" _Ya_ , Junhong _-ah_."

Junhong mendongakkan kepalanya, menyadari Jongup yang memanggilnya. Jongup menatapnya, dengan senyuman terpatri di atas wajah tampannya. Ah, bahkan senyuman Jongup berhasil membuat Junhong gelagapan— _nervous_ , _probably_.

"Kau tahu? Saat kita menarikan _part_ -mu dengan _part_ Yongguk _hyung_. Aih, kita bahkan tidak sinkron!"celetuk Jongup, membuat Junhong terkekeh mengingat kejadian _Be. Act. Play_ sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar kebingungan, sebenarnya. Soalnya, lagu dan gerakan kita tidak sinkron. Entahlah, aku benar-benar _blank_ saat itu!"sahut Junhong, membuat Jongup tertawa pelan.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kita berhasil menarikan lagu itu. _Well_ , aku cukup bersyukur bahwa kita bisa sinkron dengan cepat."ucap Jongup, diangguki oleh Junhong.

"Kau benar! Aku benar-benar bersyukur karena kita bisa sinkron dengan cepat."ucap Junhong.

Junhong bangun dari kursi yang dia duduki, kemudian berdiri di samping Jongup. Ia pun terduduk pada satu lututnya, kemudian mengarahkan ponselnya ke udara.

"AYO _SELFIE_!"

.

.

 **THE END**

Okey, ini emang delusional banget dan ini cuman sebatas imajinasi dari Manda yang lagi kangeeeeeeennnnnn banget sama momen BangHim. And, YEAH! Kemarin puas banget pas liat Himchan ngomong kalo dia itu B.A.P's mom, dan Yongguk itu B.A.P's father. Bahagiaaaaaa!

Okay then!

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
